


Good Girl

by hipster_queen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism Kink, F/M, Kitten Kink, LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA, Semi-Public Sex, soft dom!hyunwoo, soft dom!shownu, writing soft dom hyunwoo gets me every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_queen/pseuds/hipster_queen
Summary: Everyone thinks Hyunwoo is innocent, but you know better than that.





	Good Girl

“You need to say it, kitten,” Hyunwoo whispers as he smirks down at you.

You whine as you wiggle around, the sheets slightly damp and sticking to your back as your body arches. He hums in approval at your earnest attempt to touch some part of him. Honestly, he’s surprised with himself because he’s usually never this forward, but he makes a note to do it more often because he enjoys the way you’re squirming under him right now, completely at his mercy. He had made damn sure you were completely undressed before he had even unbuttoned his shirt. Though with some pouting from you, his naked form was now hovering above yours. He still had control over the situation though. 

He had taken his time deliberately teasing you all day today. This morning, he had sent you a mirror selfie when he stepped out of the shower in all of his naked glory. He had also sent you a video of him at dance practice, his chiseled body performing complicated looking choreography, and then telling you he wished you were there because he wanted to fuck you against the mirrors. He hardly ever talked dirty, but the way his deep voice was saying it, like he was almost daring you to come over to the studio…

It resulted in you dropping everything and heading over to his dorm as soon as he called you and said they were finished. 

Which is how you’re here now – with your hands being tied above your head and Hyunwoo smirking above you. 

“Please, Hyunwoo. Stop being such a tease...fuck.” You beg him softly, your voice barely above a whisper.

He groans at the way you arch your back again and try to have some contact with his own body. Your pleas are cut off as you gasp at the hard spank Hyunwoo delivers to your ass and you whimper at the throbbing pain that follows. You tug uselessly at your bonds and shut your eyes, exhaling slowly. 

“What did I say about swearing, kitten?” He asks, his hand ready to spank you again if need be.

“T-to not...” You sniffle, “I’m sorry...”

He gently massages the reddening flesh and you glance down and bite your lip at the sight of his cock bobbing up and down with each move he makes. You slide yourself forward to try and get some sort of friction against your core but he laughs.

“My little kitten is so needy,” He murmurs, slowly moving his hand down over your neck, your breasts, your stomach. 

He grasps at your hips with both hands and he lifts you up into a more advantageous position. Your hands stay above your head though. You know better than to move them. 

“You’ve been good, I guess...” He muses, you and feel his cock languidly glide over your folds, the head of his cock throbbing against your clit for a moment. 

You let out a choked sob because you’re starving for more of his touch. He chuckles and you pout at him because knows exactly what the fuck to do to make you a blubbering, mewling mess all the time and you hate it. He continues sliding himself against you, his hands on either side of you, then he stops and leans down, resting his forehead on yours. He lays down and supports himself with his forearms, warmth radiates from his body since he’s now so much closer to you, brushing his nose lightly with yours before he places tender kisses on your cheek and up to your ear. His plush lips tickle your ear as he nibbles on your earlobe, smiling when he hears your breath catch in your throat. 

“You just have to tell me what you need, kitten.” He coos.

Hyunwoo rolls his hips once more, the engorged head of his cock dipping inside you for a brief moment before he pulls back. He swiftly picks himself back up, grabbing at your legs and holding them up in the air so he can get in a comfortable position up on his knees. He spreads your legs and hums appreciatively at the wetness that glimmers between your thighs now. 

“I- I need you insi-ohmygod,” You start to beg but you cry out as you feel the fullness you’ve been craving since he send you the shower selfie that morning. 

Your hands fly down to the sheets and you cling to them as he slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, pushes himself deeper inside you. You close your eyes and try to concentrate on keeping your breathing steady as his thick length pulses inside you. 

Hyunwoo whispers your name above you and tells you to open your eyes. You see that he’s trying incredibly hard to control himself - to not just fuck you into the mattress right there, grabbing so hard at your hips that he leaves bruises, watching your breasts bounce around and watching all the little faces you make.

When he bottoms out, you hear him growl above you, “Look at my good girl taking it all.” 

“Please untie me,” You say, your voice barely above a whisper and Hyunwoo groans at the way you’re demurely looking up at him. He falters for a moment, being hypnotized by you and his hands come up and undo the knot around your wrists. 

Your hands immediately go to his shoulders and you wrap yourself around him, clinging to him like he’s the only thing keeping you tethered to this reality. He hasn’t moved yet though. He knows how strong he is and how big he is and even though he’s got you eating out of the palm of his hand right now, he’s trying to go slow so he doesn’t hurt you. He may be dominant, but when his cock slides inside of you at first, he always lets you control the pace.

“My perfect little kitten…” He murmurs as he stays completely still, waiting for you to adjust.

You let out another choked sob because you were ready to come at the drop of a hat before and right now, his cock and his words are so much that you’re sure you’ll come once he starts moving. 

“God, you take me so well,” He praises you and you moan.

“Hyunwoo, please,” You finally say.

Hyunwoo smiles down at you.

“Yes?”

“Please m- move,” You whimper and lift your hips up.

“Such a good little kitten,” He laughs at your neediness, but complies.

Hyunwoo begins to thrust inside of you and he moans because it was so hard for him to be in control while you were begging for him just a minute ago. You looked so desperate and needy and he made you believe that he was in control, but really, to him, you were in control of him.

Your arms go to his back and you lightly scratch up his back, payback for teasing you so much earlier, and he groans again at the feel. Two can play at this game though. He sits up and grabs both of your wrists with one hand and then leans over your body, pinning them above you again. 

“If you want to come, you’re going to have to be a good, kitten. Don’t make me tie you up again.” He whispers. 

You moan and nod, obediently crossing your arms and keeping them there.

“I’m a good girl, I’ll be a good girl,” You whimper. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” You sob.

“Then fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how bad you want me.”

You waste no time, having fully adjusted to his size now, and you begin to slide yourself up and down on his cock. Hyunwoo leans back on his haunches and holds your legs down, watching his cock disappear inside you, moaning at the way his cock glistens due to your wetness every time it reappears. 

You two get so lost in the pleasure that you don’t even hear the front door open, and it’s not until Jooheon’s voice is calling to you two outside Hyunwoo’s door that you two know what’s happening. 

“APPA? NOONA? ARE YOU IN THERE?” Jooheon shouts at you both and knocks repeatedly at the door.

How the fuck did he even know you were in here? Thank God Hyunwoo had the good sense to lock his door before you two began, even if the dorm was completely empty when you two came back here. The doorknob rattles as Jooheon tries to open the locked door and Hyunwoo covers you with his own body and puts his hand over your mouth.

You tense and look up at Hyunwoo but he’s just smiling down at you.

“Well, we can’t exactly stop now, can we, kitten?” He whispers and he kisses along your jawline. You swear you feel him throb inside you because you two have talked about this before – having sex where you might possibly get caught – but you didn’t think it would happen this soon. 

And even though you have nothing to worry about since the door is locked, you’re still worried that Jooheon will…well, hear things. Because Hyunwoo knows every weak spot on your body to kiss and touch and blow on to make you squeal. 

Hyunwoo sits up once again and puts a finger up to his lips to tell you to be quiet, but you both know that there’s a very slim chance of that happening. 

“Noona isn’t feeling well,” Hyunwoo replies calmly to Jooheon as he resumes slowly thrusting inside you, “You can’t be in here.”

“But you’re in there!” Jooheon states the obvious. 

“Well, obviously. I have to take care of h-her,” Hyunwoo says, losing control a bit because he’s thrusting deeper now but still slowly, and you’re biting your lip hard, your eyes rolling into the back of your head because he’s hitting that one spot inside you that is going to have you coming in seconds. You’re grabbing at Hyunwoo’s arms, the sheets, the pillow - anything you can at this point to try to get the pleasure you’re feeling across without moaning. 

“Noona, is everything okay?” Jooheon asks.

Hyunwoo stops thrusting and you’re ready to scream at the both of them. However, Hyunwoo is quick and pulls out of you, flipping you over onto your stomach, pushing you down into the mattress but grabbing a fistful of your hair so you have no choice but to lift your head up a bit.

“Answer him, kitten.” Hyunwoo growls in your ear as his glistening cock moves against your ass.

“Y- yes, Jooheon I’m o--” You gasp because Hyunwoo takes this opportunity to press the head of his cock hard against your clit just to tease you and see if you’ll behave, “Okay! I’m okay!” You continue. 

“Are you sure? Changkyunnie is coming home soon so we can go to the store and get you some things,” Jooheon offers.

You’re only half-listening though because while Jooheon is trying to be sweet, Hyunwoo lets go of your hair and your head falls back onto the pillow. Hyunwoo slaps his cock against your ass for a moment before he blindly bumps around for your core. He mutters to himself and you squeal because he suddenly wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you both down so you’re both laying down now on your sides. He pats your leg, silently telling you to lift it up, and takes his throbbing cock in his hand, guiding himself to your core. You lean your head over into the pillow and moan into his arm and he murmurs out a string of swear words when he bottoms out inside you again.

“Noona!” Jooheon’s voice is slightly panicky now because he heard you moan, “Noona, did you eat something weird? Do you want us to get you some medicine?”

Hyunwoo takes his time, slowly moving in and out of you and one of your hands grasps at the pillow next to you while the other grabs at Hyunwoo’s leg. 

“Yes, I’m sure! H- Hyunwoo has it covered!”

“Damn straight I’ll have you covered,” Hyunwoo murmurs and you’d be mad at him for that comment but you’re too far gone now. 

Hyunwoo’s pace is relentless now as he brings his fingers down to your clit and slowly begins to rub circles around it. The sensations of him being gentle but rough at the same time is too much and you don’t even care if Jooheon hears now, and you cry out Hyunwoo’s name as you come.

Hyunwoo doesn’t let up though. He chuckles to himself as he hears Jooheon stammer outside the door, “Oh, you guys are---you---oh shit. I’ll leave now.”

The front door slamming shut is a sound that is faint in your ears as your entire head throbs from your orgasm and you’re trembling against Hyunwoo as he helps you ride out your high, but he becomes greedy and starts chasing his own end. His thrusts become sloppier as he grunts and groans at the way you’re writhing from the over-stimulation and he growls low as he spills himself inside you. 

His chest is heaving as he slowly and carefully lets go of your hips and pulls himself out. You moan disappointingly since you don’t feel full anymore and he chuckles. He shuts his eyes, trying to steady his breathing, and he can’t help but smile when he feels your fingers reach out and stroke his face. He opens one eye and his smile turns into an ear-to-ear grin because of how you look right now. Your skin looks dewy from the exertion but your cheeks are an adorable shade of pink, and Hyunwoo feels his heart swell because he can’t believe someone as beautiful as you is his.

He throws an arm over your waist and pulls a giggling you over to his side of the bed, pulling you close to him.

“Good girl,” He whispers as he shuts his eyes again.


End file.
